CollectaCard
thumb|right|250px|CollectaCard с Мандрагорой. - одна из особенностей Theatrhythm Final Fantasy, которая представляет собой карты с описанием персонажа, призываемого существа или врага из серии. Описание каждой карты находится на обратной стороне. После прохождения определенных частей игры игрок получает одну или несколько карт, которые впоследствии можно улучшать. Так например карта седьмого уровня становится платиновой. Карта может быть улучшена до девятого уровня. Игрок может вводить пароли для разблокировки карт. Если данная карта уже есть, то у неё повысится уровень. Каждый пароль можно использовать только один раз. Карты с персонажами 01 Воин Света Воин Света из Final Fantasy Храбрый Воин, избранный Кристаллом. У него нет ни воспоминаний о прошлом, ни имени, но его вера в справедливость и его верность дала ему титул "Воина Света". Его холодная внешность скрывает его доброту. Пароли: , , 02 Фирион Фирион из Final Fantasy II Юноша из Финна, потерявший приемных родителей во время атаки Империи. Все что стоит между ним и его желанием восстановить дом- это император Паламеции и его Тёмный рыцарь. Война Фириона только началась... Пароли: , , 03 Луковый рыцарь Луковый рыцарь из Final Fantasy III Это юный рыцарь, обладающий большой мудростью и храбростью, получил звание "Лукового Рыцаря" несмотря на свой возраст. И хотя у него не так много опыта, у него большой потенциал... Пароли: , , ? 04 Сесил Сесил Харви из Final Fantasy IV Когда лунная легенда начала угрожать миру, Сесил не поверил, что он сможет победить зло пока он тёмный рыцарь и отвернулся от своего тёмного прошлого. Став паладином он начал сражаться, сострадать и рисковать всем на планете... Пароли: , , 05 Барц Барц Клаузер из Final Fantasy V Человек, который провел свою молодость в тени своего отца, в сопровождении только своего верного чокобо Боко. Но все меняется после падения метеорита. Теперь он должен сражаться за Кристаллы и за своё будущее... Пароли: , , 06 Терра Терра Бранфорд из Final Fantasy VI Похищенная империей и лишенная своего "я" - и все из-за врожденной способности к магии - Терра останавливается между миром людей и Землей Эсперов, не зная любви до тех пор, пока не находит в себе смелости спасти весь мир. Пароли: , 07 Cloud Cloud Strife, Final Fantasy VII It all started with the Nibelheim Incident. For Cloud, confronting his own past will embroil him in merciless conflict. Finding out who he is, seeing reality from illusion... in the end, it will all be to save the Planet. Passwords: "Former SOLDIER", "Hardy-Daytona", "Lifestream" 08 Squall Squall Leonhart, Final Fantasy VIII The lonely wielder of the gunblade, Squall appears far too grim for his 17 years. The trials that fate heaps on him only serve to increase his inner turmoil and self-doubt, but a lone woman may thaw his icy heart... Passwords: "I'm gonna pass", "Tall, dark, and silent", "Lionheart" 09 Zidane Zidane Tribal, Final Fantasy IX The tailed thief Zidane traveled the world with his Tantalus brothers until the fated eve that he happened to kidnap the crown princess of Alexandria. Their meeting set in motion a journey of peril and discovery... Passwords: "Beloved Dagger", "Zidane Tribal", "Tantalus" 10 Tidus Tidus, Final Fantasy X Son to a famous Blitzball player, Tidus was expected to do little more than play well—until he was dragged from all that he knew to learn the cruel lies binding Spira and the bitter truth of his father's disappearance... Passwords: "Zanarkand Abes", "Jecht Shot", "Final Summoning" 11 Shantotto Shantotto, Final Fantasy XI The deadliest Tarutaru mage in Vana'diel. Her cute appearance and ladylike bearing hide a tyrannical temperament. Though she is both a hero and a genius, this audacious woman sees the world as but a plaything. Passwords: "Pain 101", "Ohoho!", "Unmarried" 12 Vaan Vaan, Final Fantasy XII A boy with his eyes on the sky, he suffers discrimination and poverty, dreaming of the sky pirates who fly above all. Stumbling into an intrigue of nations and empires, he faces any enemy with idealistic resolve. Passwords: "Alone in the world", "Sky Pirate wannabe", "Denser than lead" 13 Lightning Lightning, Final Fantasy XIII Known only as 'Lightning', this soldier and her sister met an unimaginable fate: to be chosen by a Pulse l'Cie and turn enemy to all they know. Yet even if she must fight the whole world, her resolve will not falter. Passwords: "The White Knight", "Guardian Corps", "Serah's sister" 14 Princess Sarah Princess Sarah, Final Fantasy A princess of Cornelia, Sarah is abducted by the knight-turned-traitor Garland. Her kindness and faith propel her to attempt reasoning with him, but her words cannot break through the chaos within his heart... Passwords: "Cornelia", "Beloved princess", "Hostage" 15 Minwu Minwu, Final Fantasy II A white mage who serves the royal family of Fynn, Minwu can see the future that awaits his world. His great strength may save Firion and the others, but it will not save Minwu himself from great sacrifice... Passwords: "White Mage", "An urban turban", "Likes canoeing" 16 Cid Haze Cid Haze, Final Fantasy III A brilliant inventor who can use the Wheel of Time to create an airship. He used to wield his skill for King Argus, but no longer. Cid is always merry and he loves justice — though not as much as he loves his wife. Passwords: "Always around?", "The Enterprise", ? 17 Rydia Rydia, Final Fantasy IV The last summoner of Mist, the one place on earth closest to the Eidolons. Despite her sorrowful past, she lives on in courage and fights alongside Cecil, the dark knight who brought about her mother's death... Passwords: "Early bloomer", "We're all the same", "Pyrophobia" 18 Faris Faris Scherwiz, Final Fantasy V The pendant that rests on Lenna's breast will mark the start of Faris's journey. She has lived as a he and as a pirate since her early days, but somewhere in her heart are the half-remembered words of her father... Passwords: "Princess of Tycoon", "Friend to Syldra", "Beautiful pirate" 19 Locke Locke Cole, Final Fantasy VI A 'treasure hunter' who wanders the world in search of ancient relics, his kind heart remains the property of one woman. Her loss drives him to join the fight, so that he might never again lose someone he loves... Passwords: "Hates mushrooms", "Bandana man", ? 20 Aerith Aerith Gainsborough, Final Fantasy VII The Promised Land... A fateful encounter sets in motion the pendulum of fate. As Aerith searches for the traces of Zack living on in Cloud, the innocent love in her heart will make her destiny's plaything... Passwords: "Cetra", "Mother's Materia", "A DA-TE!" 21 Seifer Seifer Almasy, Final Fantasy VIII Despite his exceptional skills, Seifer's pride and selfishness leave him ever the student and out of SeeD. Even his loyal lackeys will be used as his pawns; anything can be sacrificed for his rivalry against Squall... Passwords: "Another gunblade", "Disciplinary Committee", "Twin Scars" 22 Vivi Vivi Ornitier, Final Fantasy IX "Who am I? What am I?" Questions fill the gentle heart of this small black mage, his worries giving way to fear. But meeting Zidane gives him the answer he sought: a friend who will love him in life and in death. Passwords: "Doesn't like heights", "Black Mage", "Master Vivi" 23 Yuna Yuna, Final Fantasy X A gifted summoner whose father, Braska, once defeated Sin. Her heart is set on her mission, yet the concern of her guardians causes her great suffering. If she begins to doubt the faith that has been her pillar... Passwords: "Y.R.P.", "Eternal Calm", "The Gullwings" 24 Prishe Prishe, Final Fantasy XI A fine specimen of the proud Elvaan race. Though brash and rude, Prishe is far older than she looks and her words may hold great significance. Her strength will guide her and her frailty will bring her a new life... Passwords: "Feed me", "Detestable Child", "I looo...ve lobster" 25 Ashe Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, Final Fantasy XII For revenge against the empire which took both her father and her husband from her, Princess Ashelia discards her name and station to await the moment for revenge. But is it really revenge that she's wanted? Passwords: "Amalia?", "Then steal me.", "Dawn Shard" 26 Snow Snow Villiers, Final Fantasy XIII The 'hero' who believes the impossible can be made possible. When he tries to save his beloved Serah, he instead joins her as a l'Cie—with no future but to turn either to crystal or mindless Cie'th. Yet he believes. Passwords: "Do-rag", "Sis!", "Serah!" 27 Kain Kain Highwind, Final Fantasy IV Cecil's friend and rival since childhood and commander of the dragoons of Baron. He is controlled by the enemy and uses base betrayal to deliver the crystals to his dark master, but his pride will prevail in the end. Passwords: "Cecil's best friend", "Son of Richard", ? 28 Sephiroth Sephiroth, Final Fantasy VII The legendary SOLDIER revered as a hero and a veteran who Cloud could look up to. No other can bear his fearsome blade, Masamune, which can slice an enemy in twain. His current condition is unknown. Passwords: "One-winged angel", "Masamune", "Black Materia" 29 Cosmos Cosmos, Dissidia Final Fantasy Cosmos: the beautiful goddess overseeing order and harmony. With Chaos, she forms one of the two pillars supporting the world. Wishing for an end to the cycle of war, she nonetheless calls on her champions... Passwords: "The Great Will", "Asteraceae", "Goddess of Harmony" 30 Chocobo Chocobo, Final Fantasy VII The fastest creatures on land, a sprinting chocobo easily outpaces man and few predators can catch a chocobo at full speed. The Fat Chocobo is just one of the many subspecies of the Common Yellow. Passwords: "Gysahl Greens", "Kweh! KWEH!", "Fat Chocobo" 31 Moogle Moogle, Final Fantasy VII These mysterious beings tend to flock around humans, closer to man than beast. They communicate via their network Mognet and their distinctive cry of "Kupo!" and fluffy appearance endear them to all. Passwords: "Bat wings", "Red pompom", "Kupo KUPO! Kupo?" Карты с призываемыми существами 32 Shiva Shiva, Final Fantasy III (appearance based on Final Fantasy X) The Summon Shiva wields ice and snow to send all that live into eternal sleep. The Ice Queen's frosty breath instantaneously freezes enemies, before a graceful snap of her fingers shatters the ice forever... Passwords: "Diamond Dust", "Heavenly Strike", "Ice Queen" 33 Ramuh Ramuh, Final Fantasy III Ramuh's aged appearance hides fearsome power. This lightning god's Judgment Bolt has been the saving grace of countless heroes as the heavens themselves bend to his righteous will, striking down the wicked. Passwords: "Judgment Bolt", "Love the beard", ? 34 Ifrit Ifrit, Final Fantasy III Ifrit: the blazing spirit born from flame. This beastly Summon, once enraged, will burn all to ash with hellish fire—yet to those whom owes allegiance, his fiery spark can purportedly be a comfort... Passwords: "Hellfire", "Infernal Blaze", ? 35 Odin Odin, Final Fantasy III The disembodied soul of a great warrior who once gambled his own life for those of his allies. If proud Odin deigns to join you in battle, his cleaving blade will strike with a speed no mortal eye can perceive. Passwords: "Zantetsuken", "Sleipnir's rider", ? 36 Bahamut Bahamut, Final Fantasy III Before wyrms were thought of as Dark creatures, dragon and man lived in peace. In this ancient age, none was greater than the Dragon King Bahamut, who lends his wisdom and might only to warriors of Light. Passwords: "Mega Flare", "Rat tail", ? Карты с монстрами 37 Goblin Goblin, Final Fantasy & Final Fantasy XI Cowardly but shrewd, goblins are always on the lookout for an opening. They often prey in gangs upon the weak, though in Vana'diel they are a relatively advanced race that even lives alongside men. Passwords: "Goblin Punch", ?, ? 38 Bomb Bomb, Final Fantasy This explosive monster is a true nuisance. While several subspecies exist, every one of them self-detonates, though it is a mystery why. Defeating one takes the nerve of a beast and the skill of an artisan. Passwords: "Three strikes", "BOOM!", ? 39 Green Dragon Green Dragon, Final Fantasy A vert-scaled wyrm whose very breath is poison and promises a death horrible to behold. The green dragon lusts ever for silver and gold, even while knowing that its poison will corrupt those precious metals... Passwords: "Dangerous breath", "Another tail?", "Not just green" 40 Malboro Malboro, Final Fantasy II Any would be right to flinch from the foul breath and writhing tentacles of a malboro, both fearsome enough to traumatize. Yet there are humans that view the malboro as a delicacy, or even suitable as a pet... Passwords: "Bad breath", "Darkness, Silence, Poison", "Drooling Daisy" 41 Behemoth Behemoth, Final Fantasy II The fierce lord of all beasts, behemoths are extremely territorial and no mercy is shown to those who invade their domain. They are all proud creatures, wishing for naught but to conquer and overrun... Passwords: "Surprisingly regular", "What a meathead", ? 42 Black Knight Black Knight, Final Fantasy II A mysterious warrior loyal to the emperor of Palamecia, he exposes those disloyal to the empire and hunts them to the corners of the earth. Innocent and guilty alike fall before him and his unflinching faith. Passwords: "Sun Blade", "Yoichi Bow", "Unbeatable?" 43 Iron Giant Iron Giant, Final Fantasy II Though it looks to be a giant encased in armor, the Iron Giant is in fact a machine made with lost technology. With its great blade it wreaks havoc upon all within range and no one living knows why it fights... Passwords: "Reaper", "Strongest small fry", "What's under the armor?" 44 Hein Hein, Final Fantasy III Treachery is all that remains in this hollow skeleton, once King Argus's loyal magician. He brings chaos to the Floating Continent and facing him will only mean death unless you can overcome his Barrier Shift ability. Passwords: "Elemental weakness", "Barrier Shift", ? 45 Ahriman Ahriman, Final Fantasy III There is no escaping this evil eye. Once you have met its fearsome gaze, you will never be alone again. Even now I feel the loathsome eye on me. Always is it on me. Where is it? Where is it!? Oh, sweet gods...! Passwords: "Good at magic", ?, ? 46 Xande Xande, Final Fantasy III From Great Magus Noah did Xande receive the gift of a mortal life, a gift which was most unwelcome. Desiring immortality and power, Xande trespassed into darkness, never realizing the true value of his gift... Passwords: "Libra!", "Mortality", ? 47 Flan Flan, Final Fantasy IV Freely contorting its amorphous form, the flan will consume the unwary, leaving not even bones behind. They can suspend their sticky bodies from walls and ceilings, waiting patiently for prey to come to them. Passwords: "Weak against Mages", ?, ? 48 Scarmiglione Scarmiglione, Final Fantasy IV The Blighted Despot Scarmiglione is one of Golbez's Archfiends. From what you can see beneath his cowl, he could hardly be described as human, and only those with an unshakeable will would dare face him... Passwords: "Undead minions", "Sssrrr...", "Blighted Despot" 49 Cagnazzo Cagnazzo, Final Fantasy IV Spewing ooze all about, Cagnazzo's eyes are fixed always on his prey. In Baron, he murdered the king and took his place to further the hunt for the Crystals. Facing him means facing the depths of death. Passwords: "Drowned King", "Second life", ? 50 Barbariccia Barbariccia, Final Fantasy IV Barbariccia controls the Magus Sisters as she fulfills her role as one of Golbez's loyal Archfiends. She rules over wind and the hearts of men, her beauty and locks hiding her position and her proud cruelty. Passwords: "The lone female", "Lord of Wind", "Maelstrom" 51 Rubicante Rubicante, Final Fantasy IV The Autarch of Flame, Rubicante is the greatest of the Archfiends. Cloaked in fire, he freely wields his inferno to burn all that stand before him, leaving only bone and ash behind in the raging flames... Passwords: "Autarch of Flame", "Awesome cloak", ? 52 Magic Pot Magic Pot, Final Fantasy V "Gimme some Elixir." All you'll hear coming from this pot is that shameless demand. It never attacks, so it is hard to say if it is a friend or foe. Battle will gain you little, but granting its request will reap great rewards. Passwords: "What's in the pot?", "Miss!", ? 53 Tonberry Tonberry, Final Fantasy V Mysterious beings found in dungeons, they slink toward you holding their flickering lanterns aloft before they stab out with a strange bloodlust. There is no fleeing, only horrified fascination. Only prayer remains. Passwords: "Everyone's Grudge", "Knife and lantern", "Voodoo" 54 Gilgamesh Gilgamesh, Final Fantasy V A worthy opponent who Bartz faces time and again. Though drawn to battle, upon realizing he cannot win, Gilgamesh flees with no more than a pointed barb. Yet in the end, he gives up his life for his rival... Passwords: "Big Bridge", "Bartz's rival", ? 55 Enkidu Enkidu, Final Fantasy V Gilgamesh's partner Enkidu often comes to his master's aid, healing him or offering other support, even across dimensions. His appearance may change, but whether he be man or dog, his loyalty never wavers. Passwords: "Vampire", "White Wind", ? 56 Omega Omega, Final Fantasy V A heartless entity moving always through dimensions. Born from a lost civilization as their ultimate weapon, its powers proved beyond control and it was expelled beyond the Rift. Beware of its Wave Cannon. Passwords: "Superboss", "Wave Cannon", ? 57 Shinryu Shinryu, Final Fantasy V A dragon which flits through dimensions in pursuit of Omega. Enemies drown in the face of its strength. It guards a legendary sword, but neither its treasure nor power offer any clue why it might lurk in a box... Passwords: "Ragnarok", "Tidal Wave", ? 58 Cactuar Cactuar, Final Fantasy VI Few know that this reclusive desert-dwelling creature lashes together individual needles for its 1000 Needle attack, a fact which suggests that Cactuars are in fact intelligent enough for tool use. Passwords: "1000 Needles", "Gigantuar, "10000 Needles" 59 Hill Gigas Hill Gigas, Final Fantasy VI True to its name, the hill gigas is a giant that resides in the hills, easily recognized by its swarthy complexion and huge frame. The earth trembles beneath its fists and man trembles before its terrible attacks. Passwords: "Magnitude 8", "Once a Giant", ? 60 Ultros Ultros, Final Fantasy VI Though his name has at times been mixed up with that of a certain two-headed dog of legend, Ultros is quite definitely just an octopus with no sense of propriety and an eye for women. He is quite strong, though. Passwords: "I AM an octopus!", "Mr. Typhon", ? 61 Deathgaze Deathgaze, Final Fantasy VI Natural enemy of any airship. Deathgaze resides in the skies and appears just as unexpectedly as it disappears. It attacks airships without provocation and toys with its victims before departing with a sneer. Passwords: "Level 5 Death", ?, ? 62 Kefka Kefka Palazzo, Final Fantasy VI A court mage for the empire, his unhinged spirit drives him in his pursuit of pleasure. With the power of the espers and the Warring Triad in his hands, the entire world will be shifted by this psycho clown. Passwords: "I just can't believe it!", "Life... Dreams... Hope...", "Heartless Angel" 63 Ultima Weapon Ultima Weapon, Final Fantasy VII Ruler of the skies, protector of the stars, the Ultima Weapon will appear and destroy any threat it perceives. It has shot down countless airships, man's means to reach the heavens. The stars align against us... Passwords: "Shadow Flare", "Bribes welcome", ? 64 Jenova SYNTHESIS Jenova SYNTHESIS, Final Fantasy VII Countless pieces, long divided, shall come together again in the end. To devour the Planet, Jenova's cells reunite and give rise to this complete form in order to destroy all life and cut short the Planet's future. Passwords: "Calamity from the Skies", "Countdown to Ultima", "Mother" 65 Safer Sephiroth Safer Sephiroth, Final Fantasy VII The one-winged angel who brings ruthless judgment to bear on all. Using the Planet to gain unimaginable power, the former hero lies in wait to lure Cloud into despair and make the Lifestream his own at last... Passwords: "Pale Horse", "Super Nova", "I am the chosen one!" 66 Esthar Soldier Esthar Soldier, Final Fantasy VIII Soldiers wearing the chic, scientific suits made in the technologically-advanced nation of Esthar. They were once feared as gods on the battlefield, but now that the war is over, they simply patrol the city. Passwords: "Shotgun", "Bodysuit", "Terminator" 67 Gesper Gesper, Final Fantasy VIII A failed Esthar soldier. It attacks foes and allies alike and thus is shunned for being a hazard on the battlefield. It appears almost comic, but its attacks are not: Degenerator will leave no trace that you ever existed. Passwords: "Degenerator", "Defective weapon", "Black Hole" 68 PuPu PuPu, Final Fantasy VIII An alien from another planet whose frail appearance inspires protective feelings. It needs Elixirs to repair its broken UFO, and many people, fooled by its gentle looks, provide them, not realizing its master plan... Passwords: "Elixir please!", "UFO?", ? 69 Black Waltz No. 3 Black Waltz No. 3, Final Fantasy IX One of the elite black mages who serve Alexandria. It looks down on all creation as it sees destruction as the only purpose for its existence. It will go to any length to do its duty, a mad light dancing in its eyes... Passwords: "Best of the Black Mages", "Triple time", ? 70 Ozma Ozma, Final Fantasy IX A metaphysical being, Ozma exists without form and is unknowable, untouchable, and unattainable. And it is indispensible. Those who recognize it will be forced to question existence, substance, god, and themselves. Passwords: "The round guy", "Curse, Meteor, Doomsday", ? 71 Anima Anima, Final Fantasy X This cursed aeon is horrible to look upon and possesses terrible power. The chains that bind her body do little to check the destruction she is capable of. If she goes into a rage, you will share her great pain... Passwords: "Pain", "Seymour's mother", ? 72 Seymour Natus Seymour Natus, Final Fantasy X Once a great summoner and leader of the Guado people, he followed his father as a Maester of Yevon. His calm exterior hides a warped mind, broken by watching his dear mother sacrifice herself as a Fayth... Passwords: "One of the Guado", ?, ? 73 Gigas Gigas, Final Fantasy XI A general term for the many varieties of huge, hairy beasts, gigas possess super-human strength and at times form raiding gangs to pillage human villages. There is no making peace with these wild creatures. Passwords: "Loves rocks", "Qufim Island", ? 74 Shadow Lord Shadow Lord, Final Fantasy XI A shadowy figure, reborn from darkness, who uses Beastmen to bathe the world in fear and chaos. With the Crystal War, he hopes to hunt down every last human. Yet none know the grief his anger arose from... Passwords: "Xarcabard", "The Crystal War", "Implosion" 75 Bangaa Thief Bangaa Thief, Final Fantasy XII Bangaas who have turned to thieving, they target travelers who wander onto their turf. Many the hume has had all his belongings taken and been left for dead in the wilds for that greatest insult: calling one a lizard. Passwords: "Hates water", "One of the Bangaa", ? 76 Mandragoras Mandragora, Final Fantasy XII The invasive mandragoras lay waste to fields. Pesticides were attempted against them, due to their plant-like biology, but they learned to use their tentacles as a protective mask against the lethal effects. Passwords: "Too cute to hate", "Sochen Cave Palace" , "Rogue Tomato" 77 Judge Judge, Final Fantasy XII Judge and executioner, stern upholder of the law, symbol of the empire—but in truth guards of House Solidor. Each has certain duties, but there are still individual wills and desires hidden beneath that steel armor... Passwords: "Gabranth", "Basch's younger twin", "Judge Magister" 78 PSICOM Enforcer PSICOM Enforcer, Final Fantasy XIII Part of the elite military force of Sanctum and tasked with fighting Cocoon's greatest threat: Pulse. Manpower and weaponry are poured into PSICOM and its soldiers show no mercy, not even to innocent civilians... Passwords: "The Hanging Edge", "The Purge", ? 79 Manasvin Warmech Manasvin Warmech, Final Fantasy XIII One of Sanctum's feared militarized units, the Warmech can act autonomously and is unstoppable until it has completed its set mission. The buzz saws on each arm are feared, but worst of all is its Crystal Rain. Passwords: "Targeting", "Crystal Rain", "Annihilator" 80 Adamantoise Adamantoise, Final Fantasy XIII Striding about as unchallenged masters of the Archylte Steppe, the mountain-sized adamantoise shakes the earth with every step and you would be a fool to approach one with anything less than conviction. Passwords: "Platinum Ingot", "Trapezohedron", "Earth Shaker" 81 Chaos Chaos, Final Fantasy Chaos's true name is Garland, the same who was once defeated by the Warriors of Light. Retreating in time, he sends copies of himself into the future to change his fate. Destroy Chaos to free the world... Passwords: "God of Discord", "Demonsdance", "Know despair!" en:CollectaCard Категория:Геймплей Theatrhythm Final Fantasy